Kim and the Merc
by TAZER ZERO
Summary: please dont kill me it just a story i wanted to do kimxoc ronxyori dont get me wrong kim and ron all the way just not here


Somewhere in the middle of Russia 1403hrs Zulu

It was supposed to be simple mission, get in take the guy out, secure the weapon and get out before Russian interference. However nothings ever that easy. He looked down at his bloody hands and as he rose up from the man's was body, surrounded by the red snow, gazed around him, he saw the havoc that this mad man had caused. Bodies lay about mangled as if they had decide to fight with a grizzly bear. Needless to say they didn't win. "Tazer" a voice cracked over his radio, the voice raised slightly to get his attention, "Hey man what's your sit rap?" Tazer a mercenary of 5 years, had never seen this type of massacre before, And even as a mercenary this was too much for him, he turn and slamming his foot into the man chest once more, all he got was a small satisfyingly sound of blood curtailing of the man's mouth. This man another was another mercenary who had come to a Small village to test a new weapon of his, some type of sonic cannon gun. One stolen from an U.S army base, Tazer had been hired to find it and bring it back by all cost. But this wasn't suppose to happen, civilians were supposed to be in the test area. Yet it was found out that later, they buyer wanted tested but, this was a village of farmers not soldiers. He kicks the man over so he wouldn't drown in his own blood. With his monotone voice "Tech need a pick up, tell the army boys their gun is secure and ready for transport, and tech I'm taking a break when I get back". "What?" tech shot back in surprise. Yet understood when he heard the sadness in his friends voice. "Oh and Tech cancel the satellite feed you don't need to see this." Tazer ordered, but when you tell some not to do something there going to do it. So he zoomed in on the satellite feed and heaved his lunch onto his floor. Tazer heard his Friend and simply shook his head and walked toward the incoming Chinook. Mean while Tech was wiping his mouth and shutting off his monitor. Tech having never been in the field had only seen what Tazer had done to the ruthless merc and that's all he could take. He knew that it might be a while before his friend would or could go on a mission again. Tech lowered his head said a silent prayer for his friend, so that he could someday find some sort of peace in his life

Middleton, Colorado 6:00am

"Kim time for you to get up" her mother yelled trying to get the sleepy teen up. Her poor alarm clock never made past the first beep because it was violently throw across the room and shatter against the wall. Kim simply groaned and slow arose, only to be blinded by the sun coming through her window. It had been another long night for the teen hero, another battle against Drakken and Shego. His plot this time was to use a doomsday machine to threaten the world's leaders in to submission. _As if he could ever pull it off, _she thought _like Drakken could think of something that smart to do_. She got up and got in to her shower to wake her self up. mean while a few house's down Ron was even more reluctant to get up, so his mother had to get some ice cold water and pour it over his head, he yelp at the coldness shot through his body. Ron was just as tired as Kim because he held off all the Hench men while Kim took on Shego. He had recently spent the last summer in Japan train at Yamanochi. He final managed to master some of his monkey fu, so he could now use it at will. Ron was more then just a distraction now, he felt like he was really a parter to Kim. He slowly pulls him self up and goes into his shower, while starting his daily mediation. Rufus hearing Ron's yelp was rudely awaken from his cheese filled dream, had his first tought and ran off to find some food. While Ron was getting dressed his cell went off.(**His ring tone is the naked mole rat rap of course**)

he answes it , "hello". A sultry voice answered, "Are you up yet my Ron-kun". Hear this made his heart skip a bit or two. "yeah I'm up Yori" Ron replied. Yori and Ron had grow close during his stay in japan, now they we together, much to the surprise of the Middleton high student body. She had transferred to Middleton and was staying with an exchange family to be with Ron. "Ok Ron I'll see you at school, love you" Yori giggled. "Love you too" he sighed. Ron loves Yori with all his heart. He feels guilty at times when he thinks of Kim because he doesn't want seem like he's rubbing his relationship in her face. _Oh well time to go get KP_ he thought. Walking out his door saying bye to his parents and picking up Rufus. He left hopping on his new motorcycle, courtesy of his new naco royalties, he drove off. Kim headed down stairs grabbing some breakfast. And headed out the door, And there was Ron just pulling up right on time. Kim thought to heslef Yori must have called him, she hopped on and headed for school.

Barkin studied the student in front of him; a well built young man who looked to have a very athletic build on him. A new student, fresh meat for the grinder at Middleton high, "here a list of your classes and a handbook of rules for Middleton high, I'll get a student to show you're around." Barkin said as he handed the papers to him. "Oh and mister Bold, do not make trouble in my school." Jason smirked and in quick response "sir I never cause trouble I only clean it up" and turned in a about face and left. This slight surprised Barkin not the comment but the marine style about face. It was all most a perfect match to any veteran solider . Shaking it out of his mind, he called over the intercom for Ron Stoppable. Barkin had seen many changes in Ron and knowing that Ron got along with every body it was a simple choice to make him a student representative. Ron who was with Yori in a small make out session heard his name called and groan. He didn't want to leave Yori but duty called "see you later Yori, love u" Ron whispered in her ear. Yori gave him a quick kiss and headed for class. On his way to office he saw Kim and told her he might not make to lunch and to say hi to Yori for him. "New student?" Kim question. "Most likely" Ron answered shrugging his shoulders, "Tell you about it later" and continued on his way to the front office. Jason sat in his chair wondering why Tech had sent him here. Yeah he said he would keep up with his studies but to actually go to a real school. He hadn't been in a school in four years between missions and training he would study and tech would just hand him a test. But after the last mission he didn't argue where he ended up just as long as he could just forget the horror. "Yo dude, bro ha, hey man, you in there?" a voice called to him. Barkin had asked Ron to spend the day showing the new student around the school. Jason snapping back to reality looked up and saw a average looking kid, blond haired, brown eyed, guy just ordinary person but he couldn't help, but think he had seen his face somewhere before. "Hello the names Ron Stoppable" Ron said while reaching for a handshake. "Welcome to Middleton high"


End file.
